


Adam is Adam

by meleonon



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: FTM!Ocelot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meleonon/pseuds/meleonon
Summary: Ocelot didn’t think he had ever been so terrified in his life…not even being with Volgin terrified him as much as the thought of his idol learning the truth about him and then looking down at him for being what he is.





	

Pacing gets you nowhere.

Ocelot knows that as a fact, but that doesn’t stop him from doing so.

Sighing and sitting on the edge of his bed with a grunt, Ocelot leaned his head back to stare at the ceiling while he tried to sort his thoughts.

Everything had been normal earlier that day, he had been spending time with Snake while the other man was off duty, having just returned from a mission. This was something that he and Snake had begun doing ever since they had been reacquainted from Operation Snake Eater…they had quickly became close friends and that was as far as Ocelot thought their relationship was ever going to go. Sure, Ocelot was attracted to the American man…but he figured Snake wasn’t attracted to men in general.

That was before Snake surprised him.

Having just returned from their excursion into the city, Snake and Ocelot had sat down on the couch, ready to just unwind for the night before heading off to bed. Usually, Snake turned on the small television that was in their shared apartment and watched whatever caught his eye. Ocelot would read whatever book he had on hand while seated next to the other man, happy to be so close to him.

Everything had happened like it did every other time.

Snake sat down after turning on the television and changing it to a channel that Ocelot never paid any mind to…after all, if it wasn’t a western, it wasn’t worth his attention. Instead, he picked up his current book…one that wasn’t actually very interesting, but it did help lull him to sleepy state. Twenty minutes passed normally, like every other day.

Twenty five, then thirty…possibly up to forty five minutes, then Snake had pulled the plug on normalcy.

Ocelot had nearly jumped when he felt Snake’s hand rest on his knee, gently rubbing his thumb against the younger man’s leg. Turning his blue eyes to the man in question, he was confused when the other man didn’t even look his direction, even though he was the one suddenly touching him. This was different…and Ocelot wasn’t sure what to think about it. When it was obvious that Snake wasn’t going to look at him, Ocelot tried to return his attention to his boring book and ignore the warm hand on his knee…

…that started moving higher up his leg…towards his crotch.

The hand paused when it reached about halfway up his thigh, and Ocelot was tensed up, almost afraid as to where this was going.

It was then that Snake turned his single eye to look at Ocelot, his other hand reaching up to grab the book from Ocelot’s hand and place it on the coffee table in front of them. Scooting closer to Ocelot, Snake closed the distance between them, the hand not on his thigh going up to cup Ocelot’s face.

Ocelot froze, not knowing what to do.

Should he let Snake kiss him? 

But…what if the kiss led to…other things?

Should he move away from Snake and not let him kiss him?

But…what if this was the only time that he would kiss him?

Ocelot had taken up too much time thinking about what to do, as Snake pressed their lips together, Ocelot let his eyes flutter shut and kissed him back, throwing all caution to the wind. Apparently pleased that Ocelot hadn’t shoved him away, Snake grabbed Ocelot by his hips and yanked him closer, the younger man nearly sitting in the elder’s lap, deepening the kiss by shoving his tongue into Ocelot’s mouth.

The kiss must have lasted five…possibly up to ten minutes before Snake pulled back to look at the man who he had thoroughly surprised with a smirk.

Pulling the brunet back to him, Ocelot initiated the kiss that started them down a path that he didn’t think he was ready to traverse yet. While their tongues battled for dominance, Snake slowly pushed Ocelot onto his back, the elder hovering over him yet never breaking their lip-lock. Ocelot hadn’t thought much about it at first, thinking perhaps Snake thought that this was a more comfortable position.

Until Snake started sneaking his hand up Ocelot’s shirt, trying to remove it from the blonde’s body.

Okay, Ocelot thought, this is okay…as long as it doesn’t progress much further.

But it did.

Ocelot grabbed Snake’s wrists when the other man started to fumble with his belt buckle, effectively putting an end to the man’s advances. He had figured that kissing him would lead them to this situation…but for some reason, Ocelot had ignored the voice telling him to stop things before they had progressed too far.

Snake had broken their kiss to look at him inquisitively…a look that Ocelot refused to return, to Snake’s confusion.

 _“Is there something wrong?”_ Ocelot had just shook his head, pushing Snake’s shoulder to try to tell Snake to get off of him. Snake had acquiesced, getting off of Ocelot and standing up off the couch. Ocelot had also stood up, but he didn’t hang around Snake, instead he practically ran to his room, shutting and locking the door before Snake had an opportunity to follow him in. Naturally, Snake followed him to his room, but knocked on the door, asking Ocelot if everything was alright.

He had said nothing. He didn’t know what to say.

Snake had then asked if it was something that he had done.

Again, Ocelot didn’t respond.

It wasn’t Snake’s fault…and it certainly wasn’t that Ocelot didn’t want to do what Snake wanted to…in fact he was aroused by how hot things had gotten between them…there was a slight problem that Ocelot knew he was going to have to address before he could close that gap with Snake.

 _That_ was going to be a problem.

How was he going to bring it to Snake’s attention…and what was Snake going to think of him after the fact.

All of that had happened well over two hours ago.

Snake had conceded in his attempts to talk to Ocelot and had left the door disappointedly.

Ocelot honestly felt bad for Snake, since there was no rhyme or reason for him to have suddenly shoved him away after pulling him in for a kiss.

But his guilt for doing what he did was overshadowed by his anxiety of telling Snake his secret.

The secret that no one knew about him and he had always figured that he would die with his secret still being a secret that no one knew.

Hell, even his own mother had no idea about him. The Philosophers had told his mother, The Boss, that she had given birth to a son, which she eagerly believed…after all, what sort of monster would lie to a new mother about the sex of her baby. Of course, they took Ocelot away before she could even see her newborn, so she didn’t even know that they had lied to her. The Boss died thinking that she had given birth to a son…

Only Ocelot knew that wasn’t true now, since all the remaining Philosophers had died years ago.

Turning his eyes to the carpet after staring at the ceiling, Ocelot knew Snake deserved the truth about why he had done what he had.

But how was Snake going to react to him being transgendered?

Flopping onto his back on his bed, Ocelot huffed frustrated. He had done well in his self-promise that he would never end up in a situation where he had to reveal that The Boss’ so called baby boy, was actually a baby girl. He was sure the Philosophers were disappointed that Ocelot was born a girl, and given a girl’s name…Adamska. He didn’t doubt that during his childhood, the Philosophers tried to ensure that Adamska always felt more like a boy than a girl. He had been given boy clothes to wear and westerns to watch where the strong men saved the helpless girl…something that Adamska had never wanted to be. A helpless girl…no, Adamska wanted to be the strong cowboy that was free to do as he pleased.   
When the then-female Adamska had shown an interest in the surely planted article about transgender possibilities, his caretakers (Philosopher members of course) had readily pushed her into following her heart and helped her through the transition between female to male. When her female breasts were starting to develop, they ensured that she had the surgery to remove them and help her look more like a male. It certainly helped that she had already looked more like a boy to begin with. The only thing that they didn’t do was the so called “bottom surgery”, they had figured that Adamska wouldn’t be interested in either men or women, as he so readily reminded them, they didn’t even bother with the lower half of Adamska’s body. He already looked like a man, and if he wasn’t going to be interested in sex, why bother messing with his woman reproductive system?

Groaning, Adamska sat up on the bed. He was nearly thirty years old, and in his twenty six years of life, he had never once wanted another person before…then Snake…John had to fucking come along and turn everything on its head. Nothing had even really aroused him before, so the wetness between his legs was something new to him and it confused him immensely, reminding him that he was a man with a woman’s sex organ.

He needed to at least apologize to John…it was the least he could do. He didn’t need to tell him what he was.

Standing up off the bed, Ocelot unlocked the door, turning the knob and stepping through into the hallway. Snake’s room was right next door to his, so it didn’t take long for Ocelot to reach his destination. Knocking on the door quietly, lest Snake was already asleep he didn’t want to wake the other man, Ocelot stood outside for a few moments before thinking that perhaps this was a bad idea.

The door opened to reveal a surprised Snake.

Ocelot dropped his gaze to the ground uncharacteristically, and Snake stepped to the side to let him into his room.

He knew that he should just apologize and get back to his room, but his feet made him walk into the room instead.

“Look, Ocelot…I’m sorry about earlier…” Snake started, but Ocelot cut him off.

“Don’t be. I don’t regret earlier…I just wanted to apologize about…” Ocelot paused, if it was uncharacteristic for him to not be able to meet Snake’s gaze…let alone anyone else’s gaze, it was even more so to be the one apologizing about something…admitting he was in the wrong.

“No need to.” Snake filled the silence, then that statement created an even longer silence, one that Ocelot knew he was going to need to break himself.

“I…enjoyed earlier actually.” Wow…even Ocelot thought that sounded stupid, but his nerves were starting to get the better of him, and he tried to suppress them as much as he possibly could.

“I did too…but why did you stop me then?” Snake took a few steps closer to Ocelot and he had to stop himself from shrinking away from the other man. He didn’t flinch when Snake grabbed his chin and turned his head to make him look at him.

“I…” Ocelot’s heart was beating rapidly now, he didn’t know what to do and he was regretting coming there in the first place.

“You?” Urging him to continue, Snake brushed his lips over Ocelot’s, making his knees tremble…as well as his hands. Ocelot didn’t think he had ever been so terrified in his life…not even being with Volgin terrified him as much as the thought of his idol learning the truth about him and then looking down at him for being what he is. It wasn’t that Ocelot was uncomfortable about being transgendered, he actually felt more at home being a male than he ever did as a girl, he was actually proud to be transgendered…he didn’t care what others would think about him either…unless of course that other person was the one man that he loved and adored.

“I was scared.” Snake stepped back at that, astonished that Ocelot, the same man who had stared Volgin in the eye and told him to “fight like a man” and fearlessly shot off six rounds to ward off an oncoming electrical shock from the same man, was scared of getting intimate with Snake.

“Why?” Narrowing his eyebrows at Ocelot in unadulterated confusion, Snake had no clue what was going on.

Ocelot breathed deeply, trying to steel himself for what he was going to do, regardless that the voice in his head was telling him to not do what he was going to.

“I’m transgendered.” There, it was out in the open now…though it only made Ocelot more nervous since Snake hadn’t said a word since his confession, instead the man’s eyebrows only narrowed further.

“Transgendered?” Snake repeated, and Ocelot couldn’t figure out if his tone was disgusted, confused…or what, and it irritated Ocelot to no end. He was supposed to be able to read people by their body language and their intonations…he was a goddamn interrogator and yet Snake always seemed to elude him in cases like this.

“Yeah…” Not sure what to say, Ocelot responded lamely, his gaze searching Snake’s face for any sign of emotion other than his narrowed eyebrows.

“And…that is what exactly?” Ocelot blinked at Snake…Oh…he didn’t know what that meant? Shifting on his feet, Ocelot glanced at the wall behind Snake…was he really going to have to explain what being transgendered was? Chest heaving in a sigh, Ocelot dropped his eyes to the carpet again, resigned to what he needed to do…after all, Snake deserved to know the truth right?

“Well…you see…I was born a girl.” Ocelot started, but was instantly cut off by Snake’s interjection.

“You’re a girl!?” His eye had widened tremendously and had Ocelot not been so terrified by the situation, he would have split his sides in laughter…he looked like a goddamn goldfish the way his eye bulged in shock.

“No, not really.” Rubbing the back of his neck in a way to try to control his trembling hands and shaky breath, Ocelot refused to look at Snake for the time being…this definitely wasn’t what he had thought he signed up for when he had decided to tell Snake his secret.

“Not really?” Again, his voice sounded confused…like he wasn’t comprehending what Ocelot was trying to tell him…but Ocelot wasn’t sure why this was so hard for the man to understand.

“No, I was born a girl, but I am a man now.” Snake cocked his head in utter confusion, his eye drifting down Ocelot’s body to try to figure him out.

“So…you…were a girl…but you are a man?” He didn’t sound sure of what he was saying and Ocelot wondered if he had really never heard about transgendered people.

“Yeah, I am.” Snake’s eye met his eyes and Ocelot could read the disbelief in his stare…well, at least it wasn’t outright rejection…or disgust.

“How?” Ocelot nearly laughed aloud at that one. Snake sounded suspicious of him, the say he asked was as if he was trying to throw Ocelot off his game like he wasn’t expecting to be actually asked how he transitioned between genders.

“A magic fairy.” He couldn’t help but tease the other man a bit, his nerves having dulled slightly and his normal personality returning little by little. Snake narrowed his eye at that, not believing him any more than before.

“No, fairies don’t exist.” Ocelot actually snorted at that. Sure, the man believes in Santa Claus, but not fairies…that was just his luck, not like he was actually expecting that excuse to work.

“Alright, so a fairy didn’t do it…but I was a girl at one point, but not anymore. That’s why I shoved you away earlier.” Snake grabbed his shirt, cutting off anything else Ocelot was going to say. Shoving him over to the bed, Snake stared down at Ocelot who was staring up at Snake in shock at having been manhandled like that.

“So what are you?” Narrowing his eyes at that, Ocelot frowned at Snake offended. He didn’t like the way that Snake had toned that last question…he didn’t give a fuck that the man was confused.

“I’m transgendered, like I told you before. I am a man.” Nearly gritting his teeth in anger, Ocelot was starting to feel cornered by the man…and he wasn’t sure he wanted to stick around much longer.

“But, you just said you were a girl…” His voice returned to confusion, losing any sort of suspicion or frustration from before. Ocelot sighed, running his hand through his hair…he had been growing his hair out again, not fond of the short military cut…perhaps, he figured, it was one of the few things that remained from his time as a girl…his like for longer hair.

“What is making this so confusing for you Snake?” Deciding to try to figure out the problem before this got any more out of hand, Ocelot tried a more direct approach. Snake was quiet for a few moments, his gaze wandering the room, looking at everything other than Ocelot.

“I don’t get how a person can just…change gender. Is that even possible?” Snake’s face screwed up in confusion, his eye returning to look at Ocelot again, his posture screaming that he wasn’t comfortable with this conversation…a feeling that Ocelot mirrored perfectly.

“Science and medicine is really amazing like that.” He didn’t know what else to say…he figured the specifics would be lost on Snake, and he really didn’t want to walk him through every single step he had to take to transition.

“So…you can take a pill to…turn you into the opposite gender?” Well…he was getting closer he supposed…though he was still way off, but Ocelot was tiring of this topic…he hadn’t even wanted to tell Snake about him in the first place, but he just had to open his big mouth and tell him anyways, on the off chance that Snake wouldn’t care and they could pick up where they had left off hours ago. But that hope was effectively dashed by Snake’s inability to comprehend Ocelot’s situation.

“Something like that…though it’s more complicated than that…but it works for you I guess.” Ocelot shrugged his shoulders, his eyes following Snake as the other man sat down on the bed next to him, his eye drilling a hole onto a spot on the carpet.

They remained silent after that, neither of them willing to say anymore, and Ocelot figured that was his cue to leave. He stood, walking to the door, before turning around to look at Snake once more.

“Hey…Snake?” The man in question didn’t look up at him, and it honestly hurt Ocelot more than he had thought it would…was Snake ever going to be able to look at him the same again? Shaking the thought off, he continued what he needed to. “If you can…could you please not tell anyone else about me? I…don’t like telling anyone about…what I am…” Snake looked up at him then, his eye wide. Without waiting for a response, he was going to have to trust that Snake wouldn’t tell anyone, Ocelot turned around again, ready to head to his room for the night. Tomorrow, he may need to think about finding another apartment if Snake was unable to even look at him.

“Ocelot, wait!” Freezing in his movement, he slowly turned his head to look back at Snake questioningly. The other man stood and made his way over to him, grabbing his arm and twisting Ocelot to face him. “Why did you stop me earlier?” Blinking at Snake in astonishment, he chuckled bewilderedly.

“I figured that you may be freaked out if you…well…undressed me and found that I didn’t have a dick.” Blushing at his bluntness in words, Snake glanced down at Ocelot’s crotch not so very sneakily, making the blond roll his eyes exasperatedly.

“You don’t?” Snake’s hand twitched on his arm, and Ocelot was struck with the notion that he had been tempted to grab his crotch in order to check to see if he was lying to him.

“No…I never thought that I would be in a situation like that…so technically, I am a female down there…but male everywhere else.” More confusion on Snake’s part, but Ocelot could tell that he wasn’t sure if he wanted to question that.

“So…you are half male, half female?” Snake’s eye met Ocelot’s eyes, and he was sure that Snake could see how unimpressed he was with him right now because the other man smile sheepishly, possibly hoping to lessen the blonde’s anger with him.

“No. I am a man that just happens to still have a female reproductive system. Don’t you dare ever call me something like that again, understand?” Okay, so he may have been a little harsh with the poor man, but he didn’t appreciate Snake’s comment there.

“Oh.” So, that was all the commentary the man was going to grace him with…figures.

“You going to let me go?” Cocking an eyebrow at Snake imploringly, Ocelot had had enough of the man for tonight and was more than ready to go to his room.

“You…Do you not want to sleep with me?” That…threw Ocelot off guard. It was a few moments before he realized that he still needed to respond.

“I…do, as long as you want to?” He sounded confused and unsure with his response, but could one blame him? He just had a very long conversation with the man, confusing the man very thoroughly, made him suspicious, then confused again…then the man asked him to sleep with him?

“Yeah…I still don’t understand what you are saying…but it doesn’t change how I feel for you.” Snake leaned his forehead against Ocelot’s, his eye staring into Ocelot’s baby blues apologetically. Ocelot smiled, pressing his lips to Snake’s in a kiss, one that Snake readily returned.

Snake eventually pulled back, taking Ocelot by the hand and leading him over to the bed, pushing him onto the mattress and crawling over him, his lips gravitating back to Ocelot’s.

This time, when Snake’s hand moved to his belt, Ocelot nodded to him, letting him know that it was okay now. Snake managed to undo his belt and he yanked his trousers down slightly, but then thought better of rushing forwards and returned his hands to unbuttoning Ocelot’s shirt. Ocelot’s hands ran over Snake’s body, eventually drifting under to touch his toned stomach and slip his shirt over his head.

Pulling away from the kiss to appreciate Snake’s physique, he grinned up at Snake, who returned his smile, yanking him up so that he could slide Ocelot’s shirt off his shoulders and onto the floor. Snake’s hand touched his chest, where his breasts should have been had he remained a female…and he had the feeling like Snake was trying to come to terms with what Ocelot had been telling him.

“Snake?” Drawing his attention back, Snake looked at him for a moment, before responding.

“John.” Ocelot blinked in surprise and confusion…that was Snake’s name…he knew that from ’64…but he wasn’t sure what he was getting at. “Call me John…Snake sounds strange in such an…a moment like this.” Ocelot smiled, kissing him on the lips again and nodding.

“Alright, then you can call me Adamska…” He thought for a moment as the name slipped out. Adamska was the name given to him as a baby girl…perhaps it was time for a change. “Or…Adam if you would prefer that.” Adam worked…it was similar to his birth name, so it wouldn’t be confusing to him.

“What would you prefer? It is your name after all.” John settled his weight in between his legs and Adamska nearly moaned at the contact.

“Adam. Adam works fine.” John must have noticed his reaction and rocked his hips against Adam’s, this time, Adam couldn’t hold back the moan that rose.

“Okay then, Adam.” Pulling him into another kiss, John slowly started to grind his hips into Adam’s, and Adam could feel John starting to get hard.

Dropping his hand to John’s pant waistband, he ran his fingers underneath, touching the skin there questioningly. John sat up, unzipping his pants and taking them off completely, leaving both of them clad only in their boxers. Once he had settled back between his spread legs, Adam slipped his hand into John’s boxers, wrapping his hand around his length, causing the man to hiss in pleasure. With a smirk, he started to pump his hand slowly on John’s cock, enjoying the way that John tried to bite back his moans. He was fully hard now and John must have realized that he wasn’t going to last much longer at this rate, so he grabbed Adam’s wrist, pulling his hand away and grabbing Adam’s boxers to pull them off of him.

If John was surprised to see that he did, in fact, not have a dick, he didn’t show it, instead he slid his fingers down, searching for his entrance, smiling as his hips bucked as he found what he was looking for. Adam frowned slightly at John’s cocky grin, but his face melted into pleasure as John slid one of his fingers into his hole. Nearly whimpering as John pulled his finger out, Adam instead latched onto John’s shoulders as he positioned himself at his entrance, his brain, somewhere in Neverland questioning when John’s boxers had been taken off.

John moved slowly, the head of his cock pushing at his entrance before John kissed him, earning his full attention. He was looking for approval, which Adam earnestly gave him, returning his kiss. Pushing slowly into Adam, John watched for any signs of discomfort, figuring that Adam was most likely a virgin and he didn’t want to hurt him by moving too fast. He got partially into Adam before he tensed up, and John knew that he had hit Adam’s virginity. Waiting a while to let the other man adjust, John planted kisses all over Adam’s face and neck, earning an amused/irritated huff. Adam screwed his eyes shut as John shoved his way in further, and just about screamed when he stopped again, waiting out the pain.

“Goddamnit John, just get it over with. I can take a little pain.” John chuckled amusedly, kissing him deeply before hilting himself fully inside Adam…who wasn’t quite ready for the influx of pain that was inflicted…though, he figured that he had dealt with worse…and he knew that the pain should dull and pleasure should overtake any previous pain.

After waiting a short while, John started rocking into Adam gently, kissing the blond everywhere he possibly could. Adam wrapped his legs around John’s waist, moaning as the angle on John’s thrusts changed from the different position.

“You going to continue with this gentle act?” Adam questioned, trying to sound unimpressed, but his moans betrayed how much he was enjoying this new experience. John bit the skin on Adam’s neck, hard enough to leave a mark, but not enough to break the skin.

“You want me to be rougher?” Adam snorted as if that was obvious, then clung to John as the man steadied himself then increased the strength of his thrusts, and Adam met him thrust for thrust, their hips practically slamming against each other. All of Adam’s earlier pain had, indeed, melted into pure pleasure and he couldn’t stop the moans that escaped from his throat. John grabbed one of Adam’s legs, pushing it closer to his chest so that he could get deeper inside Adam, and he didn’t know if he was going to last much longer at this rate. Letting his head fall onto the pillow behind him, Adam let John control his body, not quite sure he can keep up. Resting Adam’s leg on his bicep, John placed his hand next to Adam’s head, crushing their mouths together again, catching Adam’s scream of pleasure as he reached his orgasm, milking John’s own orgasm out with a grunt. John kept rocking his hips throughout the duration of their orgasms, only stopping once they were finished.

Letting Adam’s leg drop, John rolled over onto his side, pulling Adam with him. The blond rested his head on John’s chest, sighing contentedly and nuzzling into John happily. They remained like that for a while, just basking in the afterglow, the silence wasn’t as intimidating as it had been earlier. John kissed Adam’s temple, earning him a happy hum from the other man.

“You know…I still don’t understand what you were trying to tell me earlier…but I enjoyed that tremendously.” John said into the dark room, his arm tightening his grip on Adam, pulling him even closer. Adam snorted, shaking his head slightly, but smiling fondly…he really couldn’t care at the moment.

He had been terrified that John was going to look down on him for being transgendered…but overall, John hadn’t seemed to really care…or understand. They were closer than they had been before…and that was all that mattered to Adam.

“I did too…and maybe, one day you will understand…but as long as it doesn’t bother you, then it doesn’t really matter…does it?” Adam yawned, letting his eyes slip shut, his hand coming to rest on John’s chest.

“I’m sure it’s important…I just don’t get what you are trying to say. It doesn’t make sense.” John didn’t receive a response, but Adam was sincerely touched that John knew it was important…even if he didn’t understand what exactly it meant.

“Goodnight Adam.” John let his eye shut, a smile still on his face. He was content to have Adam by his side…it felt right.

“Goodnight John.” He could tell that Adam was just about asleep, and he pressed his nose into Adam’s hair, breathing in his scent.

Adam had said he was transgendered. John…still wasn’t sure what that meant. Girl turned boy? Was that possible? If Adam said so…then perhaps it was…but it was still hard to believe.

Kissing Adam once more, John slowly let himself fall into a state of unconsciousness.

John didn’t care what Adam was.

 Female…male…transgendered(?)…

All he needed to know was that Adam is Adam, nothing else matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt:  
> BB finds out Ocelot is FTM, but doesnt really get it, and it gets a little awkward. So basically like…coming out I guess? And Ocelot is terrified that his idol is gonna look down on him for it but Big Boss is just really fucking confused in general about it.  
> If anon wants anything sexy to happen that’s cool! I just want a coming out story and stuff


End file.
